The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to data presentation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to iterative data presentation that is adapted to according to user inputs.
Product and service searches are currently used to search for products or services on a computer network, such as the Internet. Typically a user inputs search criteria, such as a phrase, a word, a combination of words, etc. into a search engine or selects one or more categories or sub categories. Searches may be conducted using a natural language style, a Boolean logic style, a pre-prepared search form, and the like. Searches using a search engine typically produce search results in the form of a results list that include a large number of entries. Often a user may look at only few search results which appear first. Valuable entries in the results list may be missed by a user because the entries are scattered among a large number of entries in the results list. Moreover, the ranking (or sorting) of results is widely recognized as being an important factor determining the usefulness of results.